


The Force

by crystalfox



Series: Dovetail [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 01:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13583253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalfox/pseuds/crystalfox
Summary: The Force is something different, Lando tries to understand.





	The Force

Lando is still getting used to the idea of the Force. He’s always preferred things he can see and feel - the smoothness of a deck of cards as he shuffles them, the blinking controls of a ship, the cool metal of a blaster in his hand, the comfort and luxury of expensive clothes on his body. The only belief he’s ever had is in himself and his abilities. So, the concept of something so vast and untouchable like the Force is hard for him to absorb. 

It’s not that he doesn’t think it’s real, he’s seen enough of Luke and Leia’s powers recently that any doubt has been removed him his mind, but he doesn’t _understand_ it. He likes to know how things work, why they work, where things come from. He’s always been curious and he’s found over the years that knowledge is power. He knows all the rules of all sorts of card games, he knows how to throw a punch to knock the other guy unconscious, he knows how to hotwire a ship, he knows how to negotiate, he's got a head for numbers, a talent for cooking - all these things, and many more, have stood him in good stead over the years. But the Force is not something he can learn, he will never be ably to truly understand it the way Luke does.

They have only been together for a few months, but by now, as they have spent so much time together, Lando feels like they are beginning to know each other very well. Still, there is this part of Luke, this aspect of him, that is distant and unknowable. The Force, and all it entails, is power and knowledge like Lando cannot begin to comprehend. In the past, something like this would have frustrated him, he would have been annoyed that he didn't have this power, his competitive nature would have flared up. Yet, there is no passionate envy, just calm interest. Lando secretly takes this to mean that his feelings for Luke are the real deal, which is another concept that is new to him, but far easier to grasp.

So, he asks questions, trying not to sound too intrusive. Although they are intimate in all sorts of ways, Lando feels tentative when it comes to matters of the Force, he feels he is overeager and worries he might annoy Luke. He realises this is probably not true but he can't quite rid himself of this idea.

"What's it like?" Lando asks this often when he sees Luke using the Force.

Each time, Luke is patient, happy to try and explain, to share his experience with the person closest to him. The answers are always along the same lines, filled with hesistant descriptions of feeling connected to the world, the galaxy, the universe, of sensing things without seeing, of a great trust in one's own feelings, of an energy that surrounds, penetrates, and binds. Lando always nods, as if Luke's words make sense, but, no matter how many times he hears the answers, the Force always remains fairly mysterious.

 

* * *

 

 

One day, and it is perhaps because of the Force, Luke sits close to him, and says gently, "You know, you can always ask me whatever you want."

Lando shifts slightly, putting his head on Luke's shoulder, "Something in particular you want to tell me?"

"I mean..." He gives a vague wave of his hand, "About the Force."

"Ah." Lando sighs. "I just don't want to annoy you with questions, you must get bored of answering this stuff all the time."

"I don't get bored of you asking. I like it."

Lando sits up, "Yeah?"

"It's an important part of me, of my life, and I like that you take an interest."

Lando smiles, "Well, I do find it interesting....but I don't think I'll ever truly...understand. Thus, all the questions."

"I'll answer them for as long as you feel like asking them."

"Ok," Lando laughs gently, "That might be forever."

"Fine by me." Luke grins, and leans in for a quick kiss.

 

* * *

 

 

It is undeniable Luke has something special, something truly unique. Lando is in awe of it. But as they spend more time together, as they grow closer and closer, Lando begins to realise that Luke sees him in the same way. It is in the long, studious looks that he gives Lando, in the sweet gestures, in the passionate way that he expresses his love. Luke believes Lando's talents are amazing, he is in awe of his confidence, his humour, his loyalty, his seemingly never-ending array of skills, his bravery, his honour. Lando has always believed in himself but having Luke believe in him and see him as someone special and unique is truly wonderful.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a new writer. Feedback/comments/constructive criticism welcome!


End file.
